Postman to heaven
by Brillante full sun
Summary: "Dasar hantu tukang pos sialan!." . Markhyuck/Markchan/Mark x Haechan/ Marklee/leehaechan/nct/nct2018/yaoi/boyslove
1. chapter 1

**_Cerita ini terinspirasi dari film korea yang berjudul sama. Enjoy!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sebuah bus berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang, dengan beberapa penumpang yang duduk dengan tenang di dalamnya. Salah satu penumpangnya itu adalah Mark Lee, seorang hantu tukang pos yang bertugas menghantarkan surat-surat ke surga.

Mark duduk termenung sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela bus, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Ia teringat dengan isi surat yang dikirimkan oleh seseorang untuk ibunya yang berada disurga. ' _Ibu…apakah kau baik-baik saja ? Di sana tidak ada masalah, kan? Ibu sudah pergi selama 7 tahun. Sampai saat ini, aku masih belum bisa pecaya kalau ibu sudah tiada. Ternyata sudah lama sekali. Oh iya, aku sudah menikah'._

Mark berjalan membelah padang rumput yang begitu luas. Di tengah padang rumput tersebut terdapat satu kotak surat berwarna merah maroon. Ia mengahampiri kotak surat itu dan membukanya, seraya mengingat isi surat yang tiba-tiba saja terlintas di pikirannya saat di bus tadi. _'-Aku juga memiliki seorang anak. Aku sangat ingin menunjukkannya pada ibu. Ibu..walaupun usiaku sudah bertambah, tapi aku masih merasa belum dewasa. Walaupun aku sudah menikah. Setelah anakku lahir-pun. Rasanya, aku masih bermain bersama mainan-mainanku. Karena bagi ibuku, aku selalu menjadi anaknya yang kecil. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Ibu, hari ini melalui beranda aku melihat ke bawah, dan melambaikan tangan pada putriku yang musim semi ini berusia 1 tahun. Dia mengenakan tas sekolah berwarna kuning . Tiba-tiba aku merasa ingin sekali berbicara dengan ibu'_

Mark sedikit tersenyum kecut saat mengingat isi surat itu, sangat menyedihkan.

Mark mengeluarkan semua surat yang ada di dalam kotak surat itu, lalu mengambil random dan membacanya. Mark mengambil surat dengan amplop bergambar cherry merah kecil. Mark membuka surat tersebut dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan. _'Ibu…bagaimana kabarmu? Bagaimana keadaan di sana? Di sana….Di sana….Di surga. Surga'_ guman Mark menirukan bunyi surat tadi seraya menatap ke arah langit.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _tbc_**


	2. Chapter 2

Seorang pemuda manis berjalan ke tengah padang rumput dan mendekati kotak surat. mengeluarkan sebuah surat dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak surat tersebut. Pemuda itu bernama Lee Donghyuck, sejujurnya ia tidak mempercayai hal seperti ini, tapi entah kenapa kegiatan mengirimkan surat seperti ini sudah ia lakukan selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Donghyuck mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral dari tasnya dan langsung menengguknya hingga habis. "Ah aku masih haus." Ucap Donghyuck sambil memandangi botol air mineralnya yang telah tandas.

"Kau mau?." Donghyuck terlonjak kaget dan segera membalikan tubuhnya.

"Siapa kau?!." Tanya Donghyuck sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ini." Orang itu mengabaikan pertanyaan Donghyuck dan malah menyodorkan botol air mineralnya yang tinggal terisi separuh itu kepada Donghyuck.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Donghyuck langsung mengambil botol mineral itu dan langsung menengguk isinya sampai habis.

Orang itu mengehela nafas pelan melihat Donghyuck yang langsung menghabiskan air mineralnya, "Sangat berbahaya menerima air dari orang asing."

"Memangnya kau berbahaya?" tanya Donghyuck dengan wajah berkerut bingung.

"Maksudku bukan aku!." Orang itu berjalan mendekati kotak surat.

"Kau ini siapa?" tanya Donghyuck lagi.

"Namaku Mark, aku tukang pos surga."

"Hah?" Donghyuck menampilkan raut tidak percayanya saat mendengar perkataan Mark.

"Seorang tukang pos yang bertugas mengantarkan surat ke Surga." Jelas Mark kepada Donghyuck.

"Ahhh…seperti yang ada di cerita dongeng?." Tanya Donghyuck sambil tertawa.

"Ini bukan dongeng. Tugasku mengirimkan suratmu ke Surga." Mark membuka kotak surat itu lalu mengeluarkan semua surat yang ada didalamnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas yang ia bawa.

Donghyuck membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang Mark lakukan, "Hei, Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!." Donghyuck mengintip memeriksa ke dalam kotak surat itu.

Mark diam saja, tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Donghyuck. Ia masih terus melakukan tugasnya, yaitu memasukkan semua surat yang ada di kotak surat itu kedalam tasnya untuk ia antar ke surga.

Donghyuck menggeram kesal karna pertanyaannya tidak di tanggapi oleh Mark, "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Donghyuck lagi.

"Itu" Mark menunjuk jam yang berada di kotak surat.

"Apa?!."

"Lihat waktunya di kotak surat itu!"

Donghyuck lalu melihat ke tempat yang dimaksud Mark tadi, disana tertulis angka 17, Donghyuck buru-buru memeriksa jam di tangannya dan Donghyuck langsung menyadari sesuatu. "Ah! Tukang pos surga?!." Serunya tidak percaya.

"Kan aku sudah bilang tadi." Balas Mark malas sambil melangkahkan kakinya berbalik pergi.

"Tunggu!." Seru Donghyuck.

"Belakangan ini di internet ada berita tentang seorang tukang pos tampan yang datang. Dan bilang bahwa ia mengantarkan surat dari Surga…." Jelas Donghyuck. Mark hanya menaikkan satu alisnya dan mendengarkan segala ocehan Donghyuck dengan pandangan bosan.

Donghyuck mengamati Mark dari atas ke bawah dengan pandangan meneliti, membuat Mark mendelik tak nyaman.

"Oh, kau punya kaki. Kau bukan hantu ya?."

Mark memutar bola matanya malas, "Aku malaikat." Jawabnya singkat.

Donghyuck langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah mendengar perkataan Mark. Mark menggeram kesal melihat tingkah Donghyuck yang sangat kurang ajar kepadanya. Dasar manusia iblis.

"Hei! berhenti tertawa!." Sungut Mark jengkel.

Donghyuck berusaha menahan tawanya agar tidak kembali meledak dan membuat Mark semakin kesal. "Oke, kalau begitu terbanglah." Ucap Donghyuck. "Dari sini ke sana." Donghyuck menujuk sebuah pohon besar yang ada di ujung padang rumput dengan tangannya.

"Sekarang?." Tanya Mark.

"Tentu saja!."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau harus menutup matamu dulu."

Donghyuck mengernyitkan dahinya heran, "Kenapa begitu?."

"Sudah lakukan saja!."

"Iya, iya." Donghyuck menutup kedua matanya dengan raut sedikit sebal.

"Jangan mengintip!. Saat hitungan ke-tiga buka matamu."

Donghyuck menganggukan kepalanya.

Mark mulai menghitung sambil berjalan pelan menjauhi Donghyuck. "Satu... Dua... Ti-ga!." Tepat hitungan ke-tiga Mark langsung berlari dengan sangat kencang meninggalkan Donghyuck yang masih berdiri sambil menutup matanya. Donghyuck yang merasa ada hal yang tidak beres langsung membuka matanya dan membelalak kaget saat melihat Mark sudah berlari jauh di depannya.

"Hei!, Hei!, berhenti!!!." Teriak Donghyuck sambil berlari mengerjar Mark.

Mark terus berlari tanpa memperhatikan jalannya, sehingga membuat ia terjatuh ke tanah. Donghyuck tentu saja tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, ia langsung melompat ke atas tubuh Mark dan menindihnya. "Dasar hantu tukang pos sialan!." Donghyuck memukuli Mark dengan botol air mineral yang sedari tadi di pegang olehnya dengan brutal. Dan Mark yang di pukuli hanya bisa mengaduh kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

Mark dan Donghyuck duduk berhadap-hadapan di sebuah kedai. Tadi Donghyuck memaksanya untuk mentraktirnya makan karna sudah berani-beraninya membohongi Donghyuck. Mark sempat protes tadi, "Aku ini hantu! Mana punya uang?!." Dan protesan Mark tadi hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Donghyuck.

"Aku tahu kau mempunyai niat lain menggeretku kemari, katakan yang sebenarnya!." Ucap Mark sambil melotot.

Donghyuck meringis melihat Mark yang memandanginya dengan garang seperti itu. "Hei tuan hantu pos kumohon santai sedikit. Aku hanya sedikit penasaran saja."

"Tentang?."

Donghyuck memasang tampang sedikit berpikir, "Banyak hal."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah, aku malas menjawabnya." Ucap Mark sambil mendengus sebal.

"Issh kau ini sangat pemarah ya." Cibir Donghyuck.

"Jadi ceritakan padaku tentang surat-surat yang kau hantarkan."

Mark tampak berpikir sejenak lalu menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Banyak surat yang datang dari berbagai jenis kalangan. Surat dari orang tua untuk anaknya. Suami yang ditinggalkan istrinya. Surat untuk temannya yang sudah meninggal. Ibu yang kehilangan putrinya. Atau seseorang yang kehilangan kekasihnya. Mereka yakin kalau surga itu memang benar-benar ada."

Donghyuck mendengarkan ucapan Mark dengan seksama, sembari mencoret-coret jurnal yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana menggunakan pensil.

"Tapi ada 1 surat yang jahat. Jika orang itu normal, dia tidak mungkin membuat surat seperti itu." Lanjut Mark. Donghyuck semakin serius mendengarkan sampai tidak berkedip.

" Isi surat itu seperti ini 'Jahat sekali kau, mengapa kau pergi meninggalkan aku. Orang sepertimu memang pantas mati'." Ucap Mark sambil menirukan bunyi surat itu.

Donghyuck tiba-tiba langsung tersedak ludahnya sendiri setelah mendengar perkataan Mark.

"Dia menulis semua itu. Semua umpatannya ditujukan ke Surga. Menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan padanya?." Tanya Mark sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Donghyuck tertawa sumbang sambil meneguk kopinya, "Hahaha, orang itu pasti sangat berpikiran sempit."

Mark mendecih, "Kau yang mengirim surat itu!."

"Kata siapa?" Elak Donghyuck sambil tertawa tidak percaya.

"Hari ini kau menggunakan amplop yang sama, amplop dengan gambar buah cherry merah. Sudah jangan mengelak lagi!."

"Karena pikiranmu yang sempit dan kasar itu lah. Aku, seorang hantu, harus turun ke sini untuk membahas tentang surat itu denganmu!." Sembur Mark kesal.

Donghyuck mendelik tidak terima mendengar ucapan Mark barusan, "Apa menurutmu aku separah itu?!, sampai harus ada hantu yang menegurku?!."

"Sejujurnya saja, aku sebenarnya ingin menaruh bom di surat itu. Aku ingin mengirim bom ke surga! Jadi saat dia membuka surat itu, duarrrr! Dia akan tercabik-cabik!." Ucap Donghyuck menggebu-gebu.

"Tapi dia sudah meninggal. " Sahut Mark, membuat Donghyuck langsung terdiam.

Suasana berubah canggung, Mark maupun Donghyuck tidak ada yang mau membuka suara lebih dulu.

Lalu tiba-tiba datang seorang pelayan yang akan menambahkan kopi. Saat pelayan itu akan pergi, Donghyuck langsung menahan tangannya, "Dia, segelas kopi-" Donghyuck menunjuk gelas kopi yang sedang diminum oleh Mark.

"….Apakah itu mengambang di udara?" Tanya Donghyuck kepada pelayan itu.

"Maaf?" Pelayan itu memasang ekspresi kebingungan mendengar pertanyaan Donghyuck.

"Apakah menurutmu, aku ini gila bebicara seorang diri dan memesan dua gelas kopi?." Tanya Donghyuck lagi.

"Maaf?" Ulang pelayan itu masih tidak mengerti.

"Apa di situ, Apa di situ ada orang?." Donghyuck menunjuk ke arah Mark yang tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi jengkel.

"Tentu saja ada tuan." Jawab pelayan itu.

"Benarkah?." Donghyuck menatap pelayan itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "Kau melihatnya?."

"Iya.!" Jawab pelayan itu sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Donghyuck melemparkan tatapan sinisnya kepada Mark lalu mendekatkan dirinya pada pelayan itu, "Orang ini, dia mengaku kalau dirinya itu adalah hantu atau malaikat. Menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan?." Bisik Donghyuck kepada sang pelayan.

"Dia pasti sudah gila!. Sudah, tinggalkan saja dia!."

Donghyuck tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar jawaban dari pelayan itu. Pelayan itu langsung pamit pergi meninggalkan Donghyuck yang masih tertawa dan Mark yang menekuk wajahnya dalam.

"Aku mendengar semuanya tahu." Ketus Mark

"Lalu kau ini apa?! -Ah aku tahu! Kau sengaja ingin membuat orang percaya kalau kau ini tukang pos surga. Padahal kau ini hanya orang kurang kerjaan yang berjalan-jalan di sekitar kotak surat itu kan?!"

Mark mendengus mendengar ucapan Donghyuck yang semakin ngawur, "Sembarangan! Tentu saja tidak, ini adalah pekerjaan paruh waktuku tahu."

"Pekerjaan paruh waktu?."

Mark menganggukan kepalanya, "Iya, mengirimkan surat ke surga adalah perkerjaan paruh waktu ku!."

"Apa kau yakin jika kau ini waras?." Tanya Donghyuck dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Berhenti mengataiku gila! Aku ini hanya membantu orang-orang yang merasa kehilangan dengan cara mengirimkan surat mereka!."

"Bagaimana caranya? Coba kau jelaskan padaku." Ucap Donghyuck sambil bersiap mencoret-coret jurnalnya.

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak bisa, karna ini adalah rahasia." Ucap Mark sambil sedikit berbisik.

Donghyuck pun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Dasar hantu pelit!. " Gerutu Donghyuck sebal.

"Kecuali-" Mark mendekatkan wajahnya pada Donghyuck, membuat Donghyuck langsung membulatkan matanya. "Kau mau membantuku, maka akan aku beritahu semuanya."

"Membantu apa?."

"Kalau kau bisa, ayo kita lakukan bersama-sama. Aku akan memberimu gaji $20 per jam" Ucap Mark sambil mengangkat 2 jarinya ke depan wajah Donghyuck

"$20?."

"Iya!."

Donghyuck tertawa mendengar jawaban dari Mark. "Tidak."

Donghyuck langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Mark, "Hei!, Pikirkan lagi!!." Teriak Mark kepada Donghyuck yang sudah keluar dari kedai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _tbc_**


	3. Chapter 3

Seperti biasa, Mark kini tengah berada di padang rumput yang ditengah-tengahnya terdapat sebuah kotak surat untuk melakukan tugasnya. Mark membuka kotak surat itu lalu mengeluarkan semua surat yang ada di dalamnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau berada disini tuan hantu!."

Mark menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang lalu mendengus keras setelah melihat Donghyuck berjalan menghampirinya sambil menuntun sepedanya.

"Mau apa kau kesini? Mau mengirim surat iblis itu lagi?." Tanya Mark sambil memicingkan matanya curiga.

Donghyuck menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, "Tidak. Lagipula percuma saja, kau akan langsung membuangnya ke tempat sampah. " Ucap Donghyuck sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Lalu kau mau apa kesini?." Tanya Mark yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaanya.

Donghyuck mengabaikan pertanyaan Mark. Ia malah mengambil sebuah boneka badut merah dari dalam kotak surat lalu mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Oh! Kau sudah memutuskan ingin berkerja denganku ya?." Selidik Mark.

Donghyuck mengibaskan tangannya pelan, "Hahaha tentu saja tidak." Ucap Donghyuck sambil tertawa sumbang. "Aku ingin mengajukan penawaran denganmu, bagaimana kalau 5,000$ per jam?."

Mark mendecih mendengar perkataan Donghyuck.

"Aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu…. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkanmu. Kau bilang kau suka padaku. Apa itu bohong? Saat aku mendekati wajahmu, kau bilang padaku, kau sangat menyukaiku. Kau bilang kau rela jika dilempar ke lubang hitam." Ucap Mark dengan nada sedih dan marah yang terdengar sangat dibuat-buat.

Donghyuck yang sedang memainkan boneka badut merahnya menoleh sinis ke arah Mark. "Kau sedang membaca puisi, atau membuat lirik lagu sih? Terdengar sangat mengerikan di telingaku. " Cibir Donghyuck.

Mark tertawa dengan mata yang memicing tajam mendengar perkataan Donghyuck. "Kau sudah lupa apa yang kau tulis sendiri di dalam surat iblis-mu itu?." Mark balik bertanya.

Donghyuck mendelik murka dan menatap Mark dengan nyalang, "Oh dasar! Tidak lucu tahu!." Bentak Donghyuck jengkel.

"Kau baru saja membentakku?!." Mark menatap Donghyuck dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Karna kau membentakku, maka aku akan menuntutmu lewat internet!."

Donghyuck mendengus dengan keras, "Dasar hantu licik!." Gumam Donghyuck kesal.

Donghyuck mendudukan dirinya di bawah kotak surat itu sambil terus mendekap boneka badut yang ia ambil dari dalam kotak surat.

Mark ikut mendudukan dirinya disamping Donghyuck, ia mengambil sebuah kotak bekal makan siang dengan sepucuk surat terselip diatasnya dari dalam kotak surat dan menaruhnya di hadapannya.

"Apa itu?." Tanya Domghyuck dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kau tidak lihat? Ini kotak bekal makan siang." Balas Mark ketus.

Donghyuck memukul Mark dengan boneka badut yang dibawanya, "Maksudku isinya?!."

"Isinya beberapa potong sushi dan telur dadar gulung. " Ucap Mark setelah membuka kotak bekal itu lalu langsung menutupnya kembali.

Mark mengambil surat yang terselip diatas kotak bekal itu lalu membukanya, "Ini dari seorang ibu yang kehilangan putrinya yang bernama Dong-ju saat usianya masih ber-umur 5 tahun."

Donghyuck langsung medekatkan tubuhnya dengan Mark sambil berusaha mengintip isi surat yang sedang di pegang oleh Mark.

"Jangan dekat-dekat! Menjauh sana! Nanti aku bacakan!." Seru Mark kesal sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh Donghyuck agar menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Ish! Dasar hantu pelit!." Donghyuck beringsut mundur sambil mencebikkan bibirnya jengkel.

"Saat kau meninggal Ibu baru belajar memasak, kau meninggal telalu cepat, jadi kau belum bisa merasakan enaknya masakan Ibu, apakah telur gulung buatan Ibu lebih enak dari telur gulung yang dulu?.. "

Mark membacakan isi surat tersebut dengan penuh penghayatan, sedangkan Donghyuck yang berada disampingnya mendengarkan dengan hikmat sambil berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Sekarang Ibu sudah bisa membuat kimbap tanpa gosong lagi" Lanjut Mark. Mark menoleh ke arah Donghyuck yang masih berusaha menahan air matanya,"Kau menangis ya?." Tanya Mark sambil terkekeh geli. Donghyuck tidak menjawabnya, ia memalingkan wajahnya kesamping agar Mark tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah karna menangis.

"Ternyata benar kau menangis. Tapi sayang, aku ini tukang pos surga, bukan tukang jasa penghantar surga." Ucap Mark sambil membuka kembali kotak bekal itu.

"Kau akan memakannya?." Tanya Donghyuck.

Mark menganggukan kepalanya, "Tentu saja, kalau disia-siakan sayang kan? Nanti busuk. Aku akan merasa bersalah. "

Donghyuck memperhatikan kotak bekal makan siang itu dengan penuh perasaan. "Kau mau coba?." Tawar Mark.

Donghyuck menganggukan kepalanya pelan, "Iya, aku mau coba."

Mark menyuapkan sepotong telur dada gulung kepada Donghyuck. Donghyuck memakan telur dadar gulung itu dengan perasaan haru, bahkan ia kembali meneteskan air mata.

"Enak tidak?." Tanya Mark.

Donghyuck menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tidak keasinan?."

"Tidak. " Jawab Donghyuck sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Benarkah?." Mark bangkit berdiri dan mendongakkan wajahnya kelangit. "Dongju-ah!!!." Teriak Mark tiba-tiba.

Donghyuck terlonjak kaget mendengar Mark yang berteriak tiba-tiba seperti itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!."

"Dongju-ah!!! Telur gulung buatan ibumu sangat enak!!" Teriak Mark lagi. Donghyuck yang melihat kelakuan Mark itu langsung menangis terisak-isak.

"Hiks.. Kenapa sedih sekali." Ucap Donghyuck sambil pelan.

Mark memetik setangkai bunga liar lalu menaruhnya di atas kotak bekal makan siang itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?. " Tanya Donghyuck.

"Ini balasan dari Dongju untuk memberitahu Ibunya kalau dia sudah makan masakan Ibunya. " Jawab Mark.

"Tapi ini namanya bohong..." Ucap Donghyuck pelan.

Mark tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Donghyuck.

"Memang iya, tapi tidak sepenuhnya bohong . Jika dia masih hidup, dia juga pasti akan melakukan ini." Balas Mark diplomatis.

Donghyuck mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti, lalu ia merapikan bunga yang Mark taruh di atas kotak bekal makanan Dongju.

"Jadi kau mau menerima perkerjaan ini?." Tanya Mark.

Donghyuck terdiam sesaat. Ia memasang wajah tampak berpikir lalu menolehkan wajahnya kembali menghadap Mark. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?."

"Tanyakan saja." Balas Mark seraya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apa gajinya benar 20$ per jam?." Tanya Donghyuck dengan nada polosnya.

Mark tampak berpikir sejenak lalu menganggukan kepalanya. "Iya."

"Apa aku boleh mengambil cuti jika sedang ada keperluan mendadak?." Tanya Donghyuck lagi.

Mark kembali menganggukan kepalanya, "Boleh saja. "

"Apakah aku akan mendapat bonus jika berkerja dengan baik?."

Mark mulai tampak kesal mendengar pertanyaan Donghyuck yang terdengar seperti permintaan itu, "Iya, kau akan dapat bonus dari ku jika kau berkerja dengan baik!."

"Benarkah?!. Kau tidak membohongiku kan?."

Mark kembali menganggukan kepalanya.

Melihat hal itu, Donghyuck tersenyum senang lalu ia bangkit berdiri dan memperkenalkan diri, "Perkenalkan! Namaku Lee Donghyuck. Mohon bimbingannya!."

Mark tertawa geli melihat kelakuan Donghyuck, "Namaku Mark! Ayo berkerja keras!." Balas Mark. Lalu kemudian mereka berdua tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Di sebuah rumah mewah, hiduplah seorang kakek tua dan putranya yang telah ditinggalkan istrinya karena meninggal dunia.

Kakek tua itu bernama Lee Hyukjae

"Ayah, apa Ayah sudah meminum obatnya?"

tanya menantu kakek Lee, Irene.

"Ayah akan meminumnya sekarang. " jawab kakek Lee seraya menyiapkan obatnya.

Irene menatap sang Ayah mertua dengan pandangan khawatir. Ia mendudukan dirinya di samping sang Ayah mertua yang sedang meminum obatnya. "Ayah, aku tahu ini mungkin terdengar aneh. Tapi... Sudah 3 bulan sejak Ibu meninggal... "

"Aku tahu. "

"Ayah sangat mengkhawatirkan jika terus bersedih seperti ini. " ujar Irene.

Kakek Lee hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan sebagai respon atas perkataan menantunya itu.

"Ah iya Ayah, " tiba-tiba Irene teringat sesuatu, "Jika Ayah pergi keluar hari ini tolong jangan terlambat. Suho akan pulang hari ini, dan dia ingin makan malam bersama. "

"Baiklah. " jawab kakek Lee, "Aku akan pergi bermain catur sebentar dan akan kembali sebelum makan malam. "

Irene menganggukan kepalanya kemudian menyunggingkan senyum. "Iya Ayah. "

Kakek Lee pun berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap pergi. Ia tersenyum saat memandang foto mendiang istrinya yang berada di meja nakas.

Setelah mengambil dompet dan ponselnya, Kakek Lee pun pergi keluar meninggalkan rumah.

 _'Yeobo, kenapa kau pergi lebih dahulu meninggalkanku? Aku bahkan belum siap untuk ini. Setelah kau pergi, segala hasratku untuk hidup telah hilang bagaikan tertiup angin. '_ keluh kakek Lee di dalam hati.

Kakek Lee sampai di sebuah taman, ia pun duduk untuk bermain catur dengan temannya.

Saat sedang bermain catur kakek Lee teringat istrinya, _'Yeobo, aku ingin jujur padamu. Saat aku membersihkan barang-barangmu, aku menemukan benda yang kurang menyenangkan hatiku. Aku menemukan sepucuk surat cinta dari seorang pria yang tidak kukenal. Mungkinkah, kau membagi hatimu dengannya? Mungkinkah, kau mengandung anak dari pria ini? '_ pikirnya.

Ketika malam tiba, Kakek Lee dan putranya duduk bersama untuk makan malam.

Kakek Lee terus memperhatikan sang anak tanpa berkedip, membuat sang anak menjadi merasa sedikit risih.

"Ayah, ada apa?" Tanya Suho kepada Ayahnya.

"Hah?" Kakek Lee tersadar dari lamunannya dan memasang raut wajah kebingungan.

"Ayah tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Suho lagi.

Kakek Lee menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. " jawabnya.

 _'Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur saat aku memikirkan tentang semua ini.'_ Lirih Kakek Lee di dalam hati, ia tidak bisa berhenti berpikiran jika mendiang istrinya itu berselingkuh darinya.

.

.

.

Donghyuck mulai membantu pekerjaan Mark, hari ini mereka sedang membahas sebuah surat di sebuah cafe.

Donghyuck membaca sebuah surat berwarna kuning cerah dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kertas surat itu.

"Hei, kau yang di sana" tegur Mark seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Donghyuck menurunkan sedikit kertas surat yang menutupi wajah sendunya, ia menahan tangis karna membaca surat itu.

"Surat ini berasal dari seorang perempuan. Setiap kali hujan, dia selalu khawatir adiknya kesepian di surga. " ucap Donghyuck yang terbawa perasaan saat membaca surat itu. Donghyuck menatap langit melalui jendala cafe dengan pandangan sedih.

"Surat ini dari seorang kakak perempuan untuk adiknya. Adik laki-laki yang berusia 10 tahun. Lihat, bahkan di dalamnya dimasukkan kartu permainan ini. " Donghyuck menunjukan segepok kartun permainan yang berada di dalam amplop surat itu.

"Saat masih hidup, adiknya sangat menginginkan kartu-kartu ini. " lanjut Donghyuck sambil sedikit terisak.

Mark merebut surat yang ada ditangan Donghyuck, "Jangan menangis, kau tidak boleh menangis dan terbawa perasaan seperti itu. Bagaimana jika ada surat yang tidak pantas, apakah kau akan tetap mengirimnya?" Cerocos Mark.

Donghyuck mendesah kesal, "Ngomong-ngomong apakah kita ini bisa disebut "malaikat"? Kau pernah bilang kalau ini adalah pekerjaan suci. Lalu kenapa kita minum di cafe seperti ini?" Singut Donghyuck tidak habis pikir.

"Itu karena…..kau tahu kan. Terkadang, aku ingin keluar dari kota ini. " jawab Mark tidak jelas.

"Terserah saja. " balas Donghyuck dengan nada ketus.

"Baiklah. Lain kali, aku akan mengajakmu ke cafe yang lebih bonafit. " seru Mark, ia pun tertawa kecil saat menyadari kata-katanya.

"Tapi jangan menganggap ini sebagai kencan ya. " tambah Mark.

Donghyuck yang mendengar perkataan Mark pun sontak tertawa sinis, "Kau jangan sampai suka padaku ya. Soalnya kau ini bukan manusia, tapi hantu." balas Donghyuck.

Mata Mark berkedut kesal saat mendengar perkataan Donghyuck, "Aku kan sudah bilang, aku ini bukan hantu." hardik Mark kesal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini adalah tugas pertamamu. "

Mark mengulurkan sebuah surat kepada Donghyuck.

"Jika kau ingin mendapat gaji, maka kau harus bekerja dengan benar. "

Donghyuck mengambil surat yang di ulurkan oleh Mark lalu membukanya.

"Tenang saja! Aku akan berkerja dengan sangat baik. " ucap Donghyuck menggebu-gebu.

Mark tersenyum senang, "Good. " ucapnya sambil menyandarkan dirinya ke kursi "Kita lihat saja bagaimana caramu menjalankan tugas pertamamu ini. "

.

.

.

Irene sedang berjalan menuju ke minimarket saat tiba-tiba Donghyuck datang dan menahan tangannya.

"Permisi. " sapa Donghyuck.

"Astaga!" Pekik Irene terkejut.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Irene tampak kebingungan dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Bicara denganku?"

Donghyuck menganggukan kepalanya, "Iya."

Donghyuck dan Irene duduk di kursi panjang sebuah taman bermain.

"Jadi ini tentang Ayah mertuaku ya?"

"Iya, ini tentang Ayah mertuamu. Ayah mertuamu itu sedang menderita. " ucap Donghyuck dengan raut wajah mendramatisir.

Irene mengerutkan dahinya, "Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Irene tidak mengerti.

"Ibu mertuamu…Beliau…" jawab Donghyuck, namun terhenti karna ia bingung mau memulai darimana.

Donghyuck tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Kelihatannya beliau memiliki pria idaman lain" lanjut Donghyuck.

"Apa?" Pekik Irene kaget.

"Ada beberapa surat cinta dibarang peninggalannya" jelas Donghyuck.

"Benarkah?" Gumam Irene tidak percaya.

"Karena saat ini hanya ada kita berdua maka aku akan mengatakannya….anak dari ayah mertuamu adalah suamimu bukan? Tapi ayah mertuamu ragu apakah dia adalah anak kandungnya. " jelas Donghyuck dengan raut wajah serius.

"Ya Tuhan…." Ucap Irene sambil mencengkram tangan Donghyuck,

"Aku juga meragukan hal itu" bisik Irene kepada Donghyuck.

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Donghyuck.

Irene pun segera mengambil ponselnya dan memperlihatkan foto suaminya kepada Donghyuck.

"Lihat, ini suamiku. Tampan bukan. " ucap Irene sambil terkikik.

Donghyuck menganggukan kepalanya, "Iya tampan. "

"Tapi ayah mertuaku tidak seperti itu" gumam Irene.

"Ahhh, kalau begitu ibu mertuamu pasti cantik. "

"Tidak juga. Beliau biasa saja." Balas Irene.

"Ah, kalau begitu pasti pria idaman lain ibu mertuamu orangnya sangat tampan dan suamimu mengikuti wajahnya." pikir Donghyuck.

"Baguslah. Ibu metuaku memang hebat." ujar Irene sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Tapi apakah menurutmu, suamimu menyadarinya?" tanya Donghyuck

"Tidak mungkin! Baginya, ibunya adalah seorang malaikat. Kalau aku mengatakan ibunya telah mempermainkan ayahnya. Dan bilang kalau ayahnya bukan ayah kandungnya. Dia pasti akan-"

"Benar. Benar sekali mengatakannya sekarang juga percuma saja

dan tidak akan ada yang bahagia. Benarkan?" potong Donghyuck cepat.

Irene menganggukan kepalanya, "Benar. "

"Jadi, aku telah memikirkannya. Bagaimana kalau kalian melakukan tes DNA antara suamimu dan ayahnya?" Usul Donghyuck.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau hasilnya memang suamiku itu bukan anak kandungnya?" tanya Irene.

"Kalau itu, tidak usah khawatir. " jawab Donghyuck mantap, lalu ia tertawa.

.

.

.

Donghyuck mendatangi orang yang bisa memalsukan surat hasil DNA dan memintanya untuk memalsukan hasil DNA antara kakek Lee dan anaknya.

Setelah itu ia dan Mark membahas masalah mengenai hasil DNA palsu kakek Lee dan anaknya disebuah kedai.

"Lalu setelah ini bagaimana?" tanya Donghyuck.

"Tentu saja kita harus memastikan si Ayah membacanya." jawab Mark.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Itu adalah tugas ku. Kau lihat saja nanti. " ucap Mark sambil menyunggingkan senyum."

.

.

.

Pagi hari, seperti biasa kakek Lee akan berjalan-jalan disekitar rumahnya. Dan saat Kakek Lee ingin masuk kembali ke dalam rumah, ia didatangi oleh Mark yang menyamar sebagai tukang pos.

"Permisi, apakah rumah ini milik anda?" Tanya Mark.

Kakek Lee menganggukan kepalanya, "Iya, benar. "

"Ada kirimin untuk anda yang beratas namakan Lee Suho. Apakah itu nama anda?"

Kakek Lee menggeleng, "Bukan, itu nama anak saya. "

"Oh, kalau begitu anda bisa menerimanya."

Mark menyodorkan surat DNA itu kepada Kakek Lee kemudian memintanya untuk tanda tangan.

Setelah kepergian Mark, kakek Lee bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kakek Lee menerawang isi dari amplop itu. Karna penasaran, kakek Lee memutuskan untuk membukanya.

Setelah membaca isi dari amplop yang berisi surat hasil DNA itu, kakek Lee langsung menyunggingkan senyum bahagia.

Ia benar-benar merasa bahagia karna Suho ternyata memang anaknya.

Kakek Lee hanya tidak tahu kebenarannya saja. Tapi biarkan, biarkan kakek Lee bahagia.

Donghyuck dan Irene yang ternyata mengintip melalui jendela yang berada di samping rumahpun menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Akhirnya tugasku selesai. " gumam Donghyuck.

.

.

.

Mark sedang duduk bersama seorang pria tua sambil mengobrol tidak jelas.

"Belum?" Gumam Mark.

"Belum, belum." balas pria tua itu.

"Belum, belum?" tanya Mark.

"Belum, belum, belum." jawab pria tua itu.

"Belum, belum…belum." guman Mark lalu ia berpikir sebentar seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Belum?" pikir Mark, lalu pria tua itu pun menoleh ke arah Mark.

.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**


End file.
